1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for distributing second multi-media content items in a list of first multi-media content items.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Personal TV systems are becoming readily available where the user can select a playlist from a plurality of movies, TV shows, etc. from a plurality of TV channels. The contents of the playlist are transferred to the personal TV system and are reproduced. The content of the playlist can be downloaded to the personal TV system before being reproduced or the content can be reproduced as a stream. In order to earn money, TV broadcasters or content providers need to introduce advertising into the content which is viewed by the user. Traditionally, advertising has been introduced by the TV broadcasters at the beginning and end of a movie or a TV show as well as after certain time periods like 30 minutes.
However, the traditional introducing of advertising in the TV broadcast is not directed to an individual person and his preferences but it is directed to a plurality of viewers. In the traditional TV broadcast, there is no possibility to provide advertising for individuals based on their own personal profile.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for distributing advertising items in a playlist for a personal TV system.
This object is solved by a method according to claim 1 and a set-top-box according to claim 5.